Love Is Complicated
by Lightning-cloud
Summary: Pairing: UlrichYumi and JeremyAelita. Okay I don't know how to summerize it, please read it anyways. Chapter 5 is up! DISCONTINUED!
1. Beginning of Xana's Attack

_Well, here's the story, this is my first Code Lyoko story, so it may not be good, but please enjoy anyways, and don't forget to review. Ulrich xYumi, Jeremy x Aelita _

Chapter 1: Beginning of Xana's Attack

While waiting for Yumi's arrival, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd were talking about Lyoko, and Xana. "I hope Xana doesn't attack soon, I have to take a vacation on the mountains and if it attacks, you guys would have fight Xana's monsters alone." Odd said as he leaned against the wall.

"Hi guys!" Yumi greeted in a good mood. "Hi Yumi" the guys greeted back. "So what are you guys up to?" asked Yumi.

"We're talking about Xana, Odd has to take a vacation on the mountains, so if Xana attacks we'll have to stop it without him." Ulrich answered.

"Oh, well Xana hasn't attacked yet, so let's just hope he keeps it that way, and if he does attack I'm sure we can still defeat his monsters without Odd, and don't forget, we have Aelita, she knows Lyoko better than us." consoled Yumi. "Yumi's right guys, we have Aelita and she can help us. She lives in Lyoko, so if there's a problem she'll contact Jeremy." Ulrich added.

**_RING_**

"Well, there's the bell, I have to get to class now, I'll see you guys later, and contact me if Xana attacks." Yumi waved to her best friends and walked to class. "Well, I have to go home. See ya later Ulrich and Jeremy, and good luck if Xana attacks."

"Well Ulrich I'll go to the factory and contact Aelita, see ya." Jeremy waved to Ulrich and Ulrich walked away. "It's weird, when I was talking to Yumi I feel weird which I kinda like, but other times I also have this feeling when I'm close to her, do I have a thing for her?" Ulrich thought to himself confused."Oh well, I'll figure this out after class."

-With Jeremy-

"Aelita are you there?"

"Why hello Jeremy, how are you? Is eveything okay?"

"Yeah, of course, Xana has been quiet for a long time, do you notice anything weird in Lyoko?"

"No I don't think so, I don't feel any pulsations."

"Okay, then. I'll continue working your materialization."

"Jeremy? Do you think it'll really work, I can't wait till I'm in the real world, I can feel, I can smell, it'll be wonderful."

"Don't worry Aelita, I'm almost certain that it will work, and you'll love the real world, you can discover new things like eating and sleeping."

-With Ulrich-

It was after class and he saw Yumi walking towards the factory, he felt that weird feeling again."Yumi.""Oh, hi Ulrich, want to go to the factory with me?"

"Sure" Ulrich answered. As they walked across the street a car came charging towards them, it was Xana. They started walking in a fast pace to the factory and another car came charging at them. "It's Xana! Its after us again! They started running faster and faster. Cars were still chasing them. They decided to split up, and they did, Yumi continued running until she was at a dead end. "Ahh!"

"YUMI!! NO!" screamed Ulrich worried and frantically.

-To Be Continued-

_First chapter done, please review and thanks for reading. Have a nice day, everyone._

_-**Lightning-cloud**-_


	2. Feelings Discovered With A Broken Heart

_Hi, its me again! Well, here's the second chapter, please enjoy, and thanks to those who reviewed my story, it was nice of you, so thanks. Please review this chapter too, okay? Pairing: UlrichYumi, and JeremyAelita. Remember to R&R!_

Chapter 2: Feelings Discovered With A Broken Heart

"Ahhh!" she continued screaming, she was freaking out. The car was coming closer and closer until it hit her. Yumi was pushed against the wall, her forehead was bleeding, more and more blood came out. Then the car backed up and went after Ulrich, the young boy decided to head for the factory, but he couldn't just leave Yumi, especially when she was hurt badly. But he didn't want to get hurt himself, he had nothing to do but to run to the factory. So he did, he got in the elevator and pushed the red button, the elevator went up until he was in the scanner room. Jeremy was ready to send Ulrich to Lyoko. Ulrich got into the scanner. The doors closed and Jeremy began the transfer. 

"Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." finished Jeremy. Ulrich began to run, he still felt awful about leaving someone he cares so much about behind. "Ulrich, over here!"Aelita interrupted his thoughts.

"Ulrich, Aelita, there are three crabs behind you, be careful."Warned the blond hair boy.

"Aelita, hide, I'll take care of them." Aelita ran behind a tree, the crabs began to attack Ulrich. He ran towards a crabs, took out his sword and attacked."Impact!" Then he went to another crab,"Triangulate!" the crab hit two of him, then the real Ulrich hit the red crab with his strong sword "IMPACT! No one gets away with hurting one of my best friends." The last crab managed to hit Ulrich.

"Ulrich you just lost fifty life points, one more hit and its all over!"

Ulrich and Aelita ran, the crab was chasing them, it aimed at Aelita and hit. Aelita fell into a portal and disappeared. "Aelita! No!" screamed Ulrich and Jeremy in unison. That was it, Aelita has disappeared. "I'm sorry Jeremy, its my fault, now there's no one who can deactivate the tower and its all my fault." he bend down and dropped onto the ground, he began crying, he had let three people down. The crab spotted Ulrich and hit him, he became human again and got out of the scanner tired, he was breathing hard. Sweat was all over his face, then he remembered Yumi and ran out of the factory, when he got out he gasped in shock, half of the town was destroyed and without Aelita there can be a more dangerous situation. He just hope that Yumi was okay. He ran and ran until he was at the place where he last saw Yumi, she was still there and a puddle of blood surrounded her (A/N: can you imagine how much blood that is), as Ulrich got closer and closer to her, his heart beated faster and faster, he was afraid that she might be dead.

"Yumi...."he whispered. "Yumi....."he tried again. No...she isn't dead, she isn't dead." the broken heart boy repeated and continued to walk closer to her. "I love Yumi, without her, how will I be able to continue." he thought."Wait, what is love? Do I have a thing for Yumi or am I just hallucinating. I don't even understand love yet, why am I thinking about? Do I really know what love is?" many questions appeared in and out of his mind.

"Mmm...." he heard a soft voice moan, he looked at Yumi. She was moving a little. "Yumi?" asked the confused boy.

"Ul....Ulrich...I...don't...fe....feel...good.." Yumi tried her best to say it out, she was still weak but managed to hang on. Ulrich's eyes began shaking he went to pick Yumi's weak body up and ran to the nearest hospital, once he got there a nurse brought her into the emergency room. Ulrich decided to head home, so he could get a rest and see how Yumi is doing tomorrow, he just hope that it wasn't too late for her. Tears were rolling down his face every millisecond, he felt so bad, he should of done something, Yumi wouldn't be in this situation. Ulrich decided to call Jeremy to see how he was doing.

RING

"Hello?" answered a low tone voice.

"Hello Jeremy, are you okay?"

"How can you ask me that!? Aelita's gone and I'm not even finished with the materialization, so I can't bring her back. I have to get her back as soon as possible, because if Xana attacks it'll be all over. And I forgot to mention, Xana has already attacked, and no one can stop him. I have to work on Aelita's materialization even if it takes all night to do it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go, good night." Jeremy hung up and worked on the materialization. Ulrich also hung up, he felt so bad for messing everything up.

He heard a car coming, he looked behind him and gasped. He started to run towards the factory again, because Xana wouldn't dare to attack it own home. He ran and ran, not giving up. He reached the factory in ten minutes and rested there. He went to check on Jeremy and saw him working extremely hard on Aelita's materialization, but she wouldn't become human yet, she would still be virtual.

"Need any help Jeremy?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Xana almost killed me out there, he already destroyed more than half of the city already."

"I know." answered Jeremy while typing on his keyboards. Then he was done, Aelita's materialization was ready. "Yes! It works!"

"Nice going Einstein (A/N: I know Ulrich doesn't say that, I just want to give it a try, I hope its okay with you guys.),let's do it shall we?"

Jeremy pressed a button and.....

-To Be Continued-

_So....what do you guys think about it? I couldn't think of better ideas so I decided to do this. Thanks for reading and reviewing this chapter. I'll update this soon, but I can't promise you anything because I have school and homework, so it might take me awhile to start on the next chapter, and I have another story that I have to update too. The only thing I can promise you is that I will continue the story. That's all for now, adios amigos and amigas! See ya soon._

_-Lightning-cloud-_


	3. Tower Deactivated

_Hiyas! It's me again! Here's the third chapter of Code Lyoko. Please R&R! Thanks for reviewing chapter two for those who did. Well...here you go the third chapter, enjoy and have a great time!_

Chapter 3: Tower Deactivated

There was a big flash and Aelita was materialized, she was in the real world, Jeremy and Ulrich were both surprised.

"Uhh...Jeremy, I thought she wasn't supposed to be materialized into the real world yet, I thought she was suppose to still be vitual in Lyoko." Ulrich was still in shock.

"That's what I thought too, but I guess I pressed something wrong on the keyboard.....this is great Aelita's in the real world, hooray! I have to tell Yumi and Odd." Jeremy ran to Aelita and embraced her with a welcoming hug.

"Well, there goes Mr. Sensitive." thought the boy who was happy for Jeremy, but still upset about Yumi's injury, and he was wondering how Odd was doing also, he hopes Odd has a better time than he did.

"Hello Jeremy. Hello Ulrich, wow its so different in the real world, its great here, I can smell and I can feel, its so awesome, I'm glad you materialized me Jeremy, thank you so much." the pink hair girl gave Jeremy a peck on the cheeks, Jeremy blushed furiously. Ulrich giggled at the romantic scene. Aelita had no idea what was going on so she got confused but shrugged it off.

"Hi Aelita, welcome to the real world, you'll have an awesome time here." Ulrich greeted her and then gave her a little hug. Jeremy was a little envy seeing Ulrich giving Aelita a hug, but he just ignored it. Unfortunetly Aelita blushed a little, she was starting to have a little crush on Ulrich.

"Aelita, we need you to go back to Lyoko because the tower isn't deactivated yet and three-forth of the city is destroyed."

"Okay Jeremy, Ulrich, will you come with me?" asked Aelita nicely.

"Of course Aelita, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Okay! That's enough, just get into the scanner!" The blond hair boy was jealous and mad at the same time so he interuptted them before they did anything weird that Jeremy wouldn't like.

Ulrich and Aelita each got into a scanner, then Jeremy began the transfer.

"Transfer Aelita. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Aelita, scanner Ulrich, virtualization." he finished and looked at the computer screen. Ulrich and Aelita began to run, until they reached the tower which were guarded by two wasps.

"Hide Aelita, I'll take care of them!" he ran towards a wasp and began to attack."Triplicate." All of them attcked together, and the wasps were all destroyed, now it was time for Aelita to deactivate the tower. She ran out and went throgh the tower she went in and put her hand print on the screen and the tower was beginning to deactivate, in the real world the cars had all stopped and Jeremy pressed another button.

"Return to the past now."

They returned to the past and Aelita was still human. Ulrich decided to go home and rest till tomorrow. He went home and got comfortable in his bed, then he whispered, "You'll be okay Yumi, I promise, I have already regreted for leaving you in a very tough situation, and now I'm gonna do anything I have to do to make sure you'll be okay. Just hang in there, and I'm sorry for everything...."

Ulrich slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep, with a tear stained face.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

_Okay, third chapter done! I know this is short but I havn't had time to work on it because of school and homework, if I had time to work on it there would be better descriptions, but please enjoy this chapter anyways, and remember to review, till next time, bye!_

_-Lightning-cloud ;)_


	4. Good and Bad News

_Okay, I'm back with more! I know that you guys have been waiting, sorry for the delay. So much homework! I have a book report to do and that takes me a lot of time to finish. You guys have been awesome, I'm so happy to see all the reviews that I've received! Okay chapter four is here, it might me boring because there's not that much action in this chapter. Please R&R this chapter too!_

Chapter 4: Good and Bad News

Ulrich woke up next morning at seven, his face was still wet from his tears. He got out of bed and did his morning routines, brushing his teeth, washing his face, taking a shower....ect. An image of Yumi getting hit by a blue car entered his mind, blood flew out of her body, he tried to shake the image out and think of other things.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, he felt sick and his face was pale, it was so pale that it looked like the inside of a banana. He let out a slow and sad sigh. He finally got dressed and walked out the door. He was suppose to go check on Yumi today at the hospital, he felt scared and nervous, but mostly scared. He continued to walk down the block, he was almost at the hospital. After walking five more minutes he was in front of a huge building which was the hospital, he looked up at the building and sighed. He opened the front door and stepped in. He went in the elevator and pressed the number three button. Once he arrived at the third floor, he walked towards Yumi's room. He started to sweat, he was now in front of Yumi's door which was closed, he looked at a door, his heartbeat was now a beat per second, it started to beat faster and faster, he closed his eyes shut, his body shaking in fear. Slowly his hand started to reach for the doorknob, he was still shaking. He finally touched the doorknob, now all he has to do was turn it and see_ her_.

He gathered up all his courage and slowly turned the doorknob, the door opened. His eyes were still closed, he was afraid to see Yumi because the last time he saw her, she was in a horrible condition, he was afraid that she might not be alive. He heard a little moan, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before looking in front of him. His head was lifting up, he saw Yumi in bed with an oxygen mask on her face. She looked pale like Ulrich, except it was much worse. Ulrich walked towards the girl. When he reached her bed, he touched her forehead, it was hot, she was having a high fever. Then Ulrich touched her hair, it was soft. Again tears started to form again, there was nothing he can do but to wait. He felt like her life was in his hands.

"Yumi..." he whispered

"Ulrich..." he gasped, he saw Yumi's eyes opened and it was looking at him, she gave a little smile. Ulrich wiped his tears away, and smiled a little, but it was a fake smile, Yumi noticed and frowned. Ulrich looked away and looked down at the floor. Yumi whispered his name again. He looked at her again. "I promise I'll be okay. Its not your fault. I promise." Yumi smiled at him. This time Ulrich gave her a real smile."It is my fault, you got hurt because I didn't save you. I was so worried about you."

"Well, you had to save yourself and, I didn't want you to get hurt. The nurse says that I might be out of the hospital tomorrow, or this afternoon. I'm not gonna die." Yumi said seriously.

Ulrich's smile grew, he had tears coming out again but it was the tears of joy. "Oh Yumi, I was afraid that you would be gone forever, this is a miracle."__

"Ulrich, it was because of you that I'm still alive. You gave me the courage I needed to get through this. You're my miracle Ulrich...thank you. You saved my life."

The nurse came in and gave a thumbs up sign meaning Yumi is free to go, she was healed but she still needed rest. Ulrich helped her out. They walked out of the hospital and walked towards Yumi's home.

"Aelita is finally materialized Yumi." Ulrich gave her the great news.

"Really? Awesome."

Yumi saw Jeremy and a girl walking. She noticed that it was Aelita.

"Aelita."

"Hello Yumi, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little sick."

"I'm sorry that you got hurt Yumi."

"It's okay Aelita, I'm okay, I just need to rest and that's all, then I will be renewed."

"Guys, we came here to look for you, we have some bad news about Lyoko." Jeremy interupted.

Aelita frowned. "It's about Lyoko, somehow Xana has been able to destroy half of it, and during my transfer, I have been effected by a deadly virus. I might not live, I had thirty six hours before dying. Now I have I have five more minutes and it'll be all over for me."

Yumi was the most surprise by her news. Aelita was like a sister to Yumi, and losing her would be like losing an important family member. "No...Aelita, does it have to--"

"Yes Yumi, I'm sorry. I'll miss you guys." she cried.

Jeremy looked at his watch, there were only two more minutes left. Jeremy didn't know what to do, he liked Aelita too much to let her go, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Aelita felt her body shake, the others saw and all stepped back, she was glowing that Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy had to shield their eyes. They then heard a huge explosion and all three of them was pushed back by the force of the explosion, they all screamed. After the explosion all three of them fell unconscious and were badly hurt. No one had spoken for over an hour, still unconscious a mysterious figure stepped out of a truck and picked them up and drove them far away where no one can find them.

-To Be Continued-

_(Uh oh! What's going on? Who is this mysterious figure? What's the fate of our heroes? Will Aelita ever be back? Find out next time!)_

_Hee hee, sorry I had to do that, anyways chapter four is complete! Thank you for reading. If I keep on getting good reviews I will guarantee(sp?, meh! Bad at spelling.) you that I will continue writing! Man! My writing is getting worst!_

_Okay, that's all for now! Bye! See ya later._

_-Lightning-cloud-_

_P.S: Please rate this chapter, I want to see how good or bad this chapter is, you don't have to rate it if you don't want to._


	5. Discovered A Way Out

_Hey pplz! I'm back, sorry it took me soo long to update this, thanks for waiting patiently, I had so much homework that I couldn't update this. Anyways here's the fifth chapter, thank you all for those who reviewed my story, hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review again._

**_Chapter 5:_ Discovered A Way Out**

A young Japanese teen girl woke up, she rubbed her eyes, so her vision would be better, when she looked around, it was total darkness.She couldn't see a thing but pure darkness, the last thing she remembered was one of her best friend exploded. Then she felt something vibrate in her pocket, it was her cell phone.

"Hello."she answered by whispering.

"Hey Yumi, its Odd, I tried toreach Ulrich and Jeremy, but they wouldn't pick up, something must be wrong. Where are you? I'm coming back today." Odd replied.

"I don't know where I am Odd, all I can see is darkness, I can't see a thing except my cell phone. Aelita exploded and-" The Japanese girl was interrupted by her friend.

"Aelita exploded? What happened?"Odd asked in a worried voice.

"I think Xana infected her with a virus, so she exploded, but I'm sure we'll find a way to bring her back." Yumi tried to calm Odd down."So anyways, when she exploded we all fell unconscious, and then I ended up here, I don't know how I got here though. Also, I don't know where Jeremy and Ulrich are either, but I think they have a bad injury. They were closer to Aelita when Aelita disappeared. I'm not hurt that much." Yumi finished.

"Alright, stay put, I'll find you guys somehow. Just be careful."

"Alright."

They both shut off their cell phone. Then the lights went on, Yumi saw both Ulrich and Jeremy still unconscious.

"Wake up Ulrich, wake up Jeremy." Yumi begged. When they wouldn't wake up, Yumi touched their wrist to see if they still have a pulse.She wasrelieved, they still do, she let out a sigh. Then smiled.

"I guess I can let them rest awhile, they seem pretty hurt and tired." the young teen girl thought to herself. "Oh well, meanwhile I should look for an exit."

"Mmmm....Yu-Yumi..."

"Huh?"gasped the girl. "Ulrich...you're awake!"

"Yeah....uhh....what happened to us?"

"Shhh....Jeremy is still out, so keep it down, we fell unconscious, and I'm trying to look for a way out."whispered Yumi.

"Uh...okay, I'll help you." offered Ulrich.

"No Ulrich, you need your rest, you're still very weak and injured."

"No, I can help, I'm okay, honestly."

"Well...okay, I guess, but if your not feeling well you can always take a rest.

"Yeah, I know Yumi."

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other and blushed, there was a strange silence.

"Well...lets begin." Yumi tried to change the subject.

"Uhh...right."agreed Ulrich.

Both of them looked and looked....an hour passed and still nothing to be found. Then Yumi found something, a old wooden door, but she wasn't sure where the door would lead.

"Ulrich, take a look at this, an old wooden door, maybe its a way out."

"Hmm...." Ulrich took a few moments to observe the door. "I dunno, should we try to see where it leads?"

"Yeah, because it might be a way out, and this door might be our only hope."

Then both Ulrich and Yumi saw a shadow passing them, Yumi was about to scream but Ulrich covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh. We can't let that scare us."

She just nodded.

"Wow, he sure is confident. Wonder why he wasn't afraid."Yumi thought, then shrugged."Oh well."

The young boy slowly reached for the doorknob. When his hand touched it he slowly turned the dooknob and it opened. He took a peek and then he smirked.

"Yup, this is our way out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"But Ulrich what about Jeremy?"

"Oh yeah....him. I'll go get him, wait here and don't go anywhere."

"Right."

Ulrich ran back where Jeremy was leaving the girl alone, she was afraid to be left alone and she wished that Ulrich never left her.

"Please hurry back Ulrich"she prayed.

But someone had ruined the moment, another shadow appeared, she was freaking out, her heart beat was going so fast that she thought that she was going to faint. The shadow's footstep got closer and closer, it got louder and louder, making her freak out more and more.

"I must be hallucinating" she thought.

She was breathing hard, and as the shadow got closer, she ran back. Then she bumped into Ulrich and Jeremy, who's now awake.

"Yumi, are you okay?" asked the worried boy.

"Yeah, another shadow, that's all. It was coming closer and closer and I freaked out. So I decided to go back and look for you guys." sighed Yumi.

"A shadow??? What are you guys talking about???" asked the blond hair boy.

"Its a long story, we'll tell you later. But now, we have to get out of here."

"Yeah, I hope we don't run into anymore creepy stuff." Yumi said in a scared voice.

They all walked together to the door, when they got there they all stepped out, but just then a big tall man came up to them.

"And where do you guys think your going?"he raged.

"Uh oh." whispered Yumi.

"We're going home! And your not gonna stop us! Who are you anyways and what do you want with us?!" Ulrich was really mad that his voice was getting louder and louder.

"My name is Mr.Mean. You little brats have been destroying and ruining my plans, and you guys are going to pay!"

"What do you mean by that, we don't even know you!" Yumi shouted.

"I own Xana, I control it and every time I try to do something you guys would ruin it. You guys destroy my evil plans to rule over the world, and I'm not going to allow that! So you guys must be destroyed, we are on our way to capturing your other friend. Mwhahaha!!!"

The trio gasped.

"SO IT WAS YOU! YOU TRIED TO DESTROY OUR HOME! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S GONNA PAY, NOT US!!!" Jeremy defended.

"Yeah right, what are three kids gonna do about it, heh heh."

Mr. Mean snapped his finger and a dozen of people came out and grabbed hold of the trio. They were being thrown into the darkness again. They were trapped there now, no way out, again.......

**_To be continued....._**

_Thank you for reading, remember, I must get reviews, if I don't I won't continue writing, please review! Reviews give me courage to write and I need courage, lol. Okay that's all, peace everyone! ;)_


End file.
